The Unlockable
by Coconut59
Summary: Gloyd Orangeboar finds a mysterious unlockable who turns out to be a glitch, but that isn't the only weird thing that happens. Glitch flu spreads, a strangely coloured cybug returns and Gloyd Orangeboar, Vanellope von Schweetz and Minty Zaki all have to face some tough times involving their friends...will they get through it? GloydxOC, SwizzlexMinty, VanellopexRancis
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Discovery**

 **Gloyd Orangeboar was a prankster; it was in his code. Swizzle Malarkey was the daredevil of the racers; that was in his code. As a result, they were both best friends.**

 **Gloyd was racing with Swizzle through the Sundae Mountains in Kernel, his go-kart. Swizzle was driving in his go-kart, Tongue Twister.**

 **Ice cream was more a winter theme, but Gloyd preferred Halloween, so he liked driving through Candy Cane forest more. Swizzle liked the Sundae Mountain because he was an ice lolly lover.**

 **They headed into the cave with the rainbow path. Gloyd never slowed down on this part, it was his favourite, and he loved whizzing through.**

 **Swizzle never slowed down either. As the daredevil of all racers in Sugar Rush, he liked it fast and dangerous. As they zoomed through the cave, they had a conversation.**

 **"** **So, any thoughts on the girls lately?" Gloyd began.**

 **Swizzle laughed. "What makes you think I think of the girls at times like this?"**

 **"** **I don't know, maybe the fact that I saw you and Minty Zaki talking yesterday?"**

 **The cave exit spat them out.**

 **"** **You saw that?" Swizzle asked.**

 **"** **Sure did, Swizz! What were you talking about?" Gloyd asked.**

 **"** **Do I have to tell you?" Swizzle questioned.**

 **"** **Dude, I'm your best friend! I want to know everything!"**

 **Swizzle groaned. "I asked Minty out on a date."**

 **Gloyd hit the brakes on his car and it skidded to a halt. "You did what!?"**

 **Swizzle brakes more smoothly than Gloyd did, and laughed.**

 **"** **I asked Minty to race me around the track in about an hour, and then we'd take a trip to Sundae Mountain for some ice cream."**

 **"** **And she said yes?"**

 **"** **She sure did! Said it'd be nice to just have a calm time eating ice cream rather than a crazy one with the girls."**

 **"** **Want me to come with?"**

 **"** **Dude, are you serious?"**

 **"** **Um, yes?"**

 **"** **I told her we'd be alone." Swizzle replied, his cheeks turning red. Gloyd noticed his blush.**

 **"** **Aw, is ickle wittle Swizzle bwishing?" He mocked.**

 **"** **Get out of it, Gloyd." Swizzle replied jokingly.**

 **"** **You could have just said it was like a proper date, you know. I would have believed you. You two are perfect match."**

 **"** **Oh yeah? How so?"**

 **Ice lolly and ice cream, that's how."**

 **Swizzle rolled his eyes and started his engine up again. Gloyd did the same, and they headed towards the finish line.**

 **"** **What about you, Gloyd? Thinking of any girls you'd like to-"**

 **"** **Don't even, Swizzle. You know all the girls hate me."**

 **"** **Nah, I wouldn't say all of 'em."**

 **"** **Oh yeah? Why not?"**

 **"** **Vanellope wouldn't hate anyone. Even if they did put itching power in her PJs and swap her shampoo with pink hair dye. You should have seen her face when she looked in the mirror and saw she had pink hair instead of black! Priceless!"**

 **"** **Haha, Swizz, very funny. Just face it, I'm never going to spike it with any of these girls. My best chance is meeting an unlockable that doesn't know me and happens to like pranks just as much as I do."**

 **With that, Gloyd turned off of the track and down the chocolate track as Swizzle looked at him via side mirror, a worried expression on his face. He was worried for his best friend's happiness. If it fell below 1 in the code status, he would have to respawn.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Unfinished Secret

**Chapter 2 – The Unfinished Secret**

 **Gloyd kept his cool as he drove through the chocolate track away from the race track. Swizzle's date was due in 55 minutes.**

 **He sighed.**

 **He had planned to prank Minty in half an hour, but he didn't want his best friend's first date to be cancelled because of him, so he forgot it and headed down the track.**

 **He arrived at the clearing where had had been one who helped in the destruction of Vanellope's handmade, pedal-powered go-kart, the Likkity-Split. He skidded to a halt and jumped out. He sat on a jawbreaker and put his chin on his hand and elbow on his leg.**

 **For the first time in forever, he was** ** _bored._**

 **Gloyd sighed and sat up straight.**

 **"** **Might be nice to prank Taffyta. Replace her lollipops with gobstoppers on sticks." He told himself, chuckling at the idea.**

 **"** **I don't recommend pranking Taffyta." A voice said behind him. He cringed and looked behind him.**

 **It was Crumbelina di Caramello, the poshest racer in Sugar Rush.**

 **"** **Crumbelina? What are you doing here?"**

 **"** **I just happened to exit the rainbow path cave when I saw you drive away from Swizzle, so I decided to follow. What's the matter?"**

 **"** **Does it matter to you?"**

 **"** **What's with the sour mood, Gloyd? Aren't you and Swizzle best friends? Did something happen between you?"**

 **"** **I don't want to talk about it."**

 **That earned him a clip around the head by Crumbelina's hand. He turned to look at her.**

 **"** **What in Sugar Rush was that for?"**

 **"** **I was knocking some sense into you. You know, so you'll actually agree to tell me."**

 **"** **Fine, I'll offer a deal."**

 **"** **I'm listening."**

 **"** **We race. Once, around the Random Roster Race course, since that's over. I win, we drop the subject. You win, I tell you what you want to know."**

 **"** **Confident?"**

 **"** **Definitely."**

 **"** **Well, I don't intend to lose."**

 **"** **Neither do I."**

 **"** **So, let us get to the starting line."**

 **"** **Yeah, okay."**

 **The two of them jumped into their go-karts and headed to the starting line.**

 **Jubileena agreed to start the race, on the condition that she knew why they were racing.**

 **"** **We made a deal."**

 **"** **Not really your style, Crumbelina. What did he do to you this time?"**

 **"** **Not to me. Something happened between him and Swizzle Malarkey. If I win the race, he tells me what happened. If he wins, we drop the subject completely."**

 **"** **Eh? Something between him and Swizzle?"**

 **"** **Yes, that is what I believe. I saw them split up outside of rainbow path cave."**

 **"** **Maybe it could have something to do with Swizzle's date with Minty?"**

 **"** **Or girls in general, I suppose. He's a prankster. Perhaps he thinks he will never, in anyone else's words but mine, 'spike it with any of us girls'." Crumbelina wondered.**

 **"** **Can we start now or what?" Gloyd Orangeboar asked. Crumbelina saluted and jumped into her go-kart.**

 **Gloyd looked at his secret weapon. A pot of Sticky Slick. He was going to use on Cake Mountain so Crumbelina couldn't steer and she would spin out. He grinned to himself.**

 **Jubileena cleared her throat. "3, 2, 1, GO!" She announced. Gloyd and Crumbelina floored it and shot off.**

 **First was Gumball Gorge. They both passed it without being smashed by one of falling gumballs, but Gloyd had to admit he was impressed by Crumbelina's dodging skills. The gorge ended and they took the boost on to the ground. They whizzed along the chocolate road and on to the cake mountain. Gloyd took the lead as they turned and spiralled up the mountain. He threw he pot back. It smashed. He heard Crumbelina release an unladylike squeal as her car hit in and she smashed into the side. Gloyd laughed.**

 **"** **I've got this on in the bag."**

 **He continued to spiral up, and hit the wafer cannon at the top. He boosted out of it, jumping over the cupcakes on to the green and purple ramp that ended the jump. Crumbelina was nowhere in his sights. Perfect. He zoomed through the powered sugar on the sundae mountains, drifting around corners when he needed. He met the entrance to the rainbow path cave, and shot through. He made a drift around a corner, and gasped at what he saw on his rear view mirror.**

 **"** **Crumbelina, you dirty racer!" He yelled over his engine.**

 **Crumbelina had attached a liquorice rope to her from bumper and his rear bumper, and was using him to steer her car. Crumbelina grinned as the last drops of the Sticky Slick rolled off of her car.**

 **"** **Thanks for first place, Orangeboar!" She called.**

 **"** **Uh oh." Was the only thing Gloyd could say.**

 **Crumbelina snapped the liquorice with a hand-sized sweet seeker and shot ahead. Gloyd pushed his car to the limit to pass her as they exited the cave.**

 **"** **You cheating little-" Gloyd stopped himself from saying anything too harsh, because Crumbelina would likely put Taffyta and Vanellope on him if he did. He bit his tongue to stop the insults from storming out and raced after Crumbelina as they flew down the chocolate track.**

 **The finish line entered their view. "Come on Kernel, speed up..." Gloyd pleaded. Telling Crumbelina what she wanted to know would be even more unbearable if she won this race. He pushed her car to the limits as he shifted gear, and he and Crumbelina had their feet to the floor and were neck and neck as they crossed the finish line. They skidded to either side so they didn't crash, and stared up at the board as the placing came up.**

 **It flashed up. Gloyd head-butted his steering wheel in frustration. Second place. Crumbelina smirked and walked over.**

 **"** **We had a deal, Orangeboar. Where do you want to spill it?"**

 **Gloyd groaned. "Might as well go to where you found me."**

 **Crumbelina jumped back into her go-kart and they drove off.**

 **They arrived at the clearing. Gloyd was trying to drag out the journey as long as he could so he wouldn't have to tell Crumbelina what she wanted to know.**

 **Well, there was no going back now.**

 **"** **So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Crumbelina asked, sitting on a jawbreaker.**

 **Gloyd sat on one beside her. "No, not really."**

 **He received a sharp whack to the back of the head by Crumbelina. "We had a deal. Tell me what's wrong." She demanded, adjusted her hat and folding her arms.**

 **He looked away from her, but could feel her eyes stabbing him in the back.**

 **"** **Is it Swizzle's date with Minty?" Crumbelina asked.**

 **"** **What, no! Well, kind of." Gloyd replied. "But not in the way that you're thinking!" He added quickly at Crumbelina's somewhat suspicious smirk.**

 **"** **Okay, so in what way?"**

 **Gloyd groaned. "It's hard to tell a girl about a boy problem with them involved in it."**

 **"** **And it hard to tell a boy and a girl problem with them involved in it. It's the same difference. You're just scared of something you think will never happen." Crumbelina explained.**

 **"** **What are you, a mind reader?" Gloyd asked.**

 **"** **So my suspicions were correct. You do have a problem, and it's something to do with girls, and it was bought up by Swizzle which made you two split up earlier."**

 **"** **Wow, you are a mind reader." Gloyd joked. Crumbelina gave him a 'seriously?' look, and he sighed and shook his head.**

 **"** **It's just...I guess I'm a bit jealous of Swizzle. He hits it off with the girls all the time, and I just make them mad."**

 **"** **Even mad enough for them to lock you in the Fungeon. Yeah, I heard about what you did to Vanellope's hair." Crumbelina explained.**

 **Gloyd sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I could take it all back. But by the time I realise that I went too far, it was already too late to change it and make it better."**

 **"** **You cannot change the past, but you do in the present will change your future. Just forget about what happened, apologise to the ones you tricked and made mad, and start over. Like pushing the reset button." Crumbelina explained.**

 **"** **Since when were you advice-giving?" Gloyd joked. He got another whack around the back of his head, this time by Crumbelina's hat.**

 **Crumbelina shook her hat out, and Gloyd took this as a rare opportunity to see Crumbelina without it. She didn't look much different, but she looked a little...nicer.**

 **"** **You look nice without your hat." He stated.**

 **"** **No, I don't. I hate taking my hat off. I only did it to hit you because my hand hurts."**

 **"** **What happened?"**

 **"** **I don't want to talk about it."**

 **"** **Come on, I told you what I didn't want to say."**

 **"** **Only because I out-raced you."**

 **"** **Yeah, by like a millimetre!"**

 **"** **In your dreams, Orangeboar, it was at least an inch."**

 **"** **As if, sweet stuff."**

 **"** **Well now, that's just rude."**

 **"** **Sorry Miss Caramello, did I insult you?"**

 **"** **That's taking it too far, Gloyd."**

 **"** **Aw, but I was having fun."**

 **"** **Don't make me punch you."**

 **"** **You wouldn't punch a fly."**

 **"** **No, but I can get Taffyta on you."**

 **"** **Okay, I'll stop."**

 **"** **Good." Crumbelina started with a victorious smile. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about it."**

 **"** **Not even Swizzle?"**

 **"** **Not even Swizzle."**

 **"** **Fine. What happened?"**

 **"** **Well, I was racing around the track when I saw racer in brown and red rush through. I stopped and followed her on foot. She crashed into the base of the Diet Cola Mountain, but she just went straight through it. I thought the wall hid a secret area, so I checked it out. The wall did hide a secret area, with an unfinished bonus part of the race track through the mountain. The racer just disappeared after that and I couldn't find her, so I just dropped it and left. I don't think she's there anymore."**

 **"** **That doesn't explain how you hurt your hand."**

 **"** **At the bottom of the inside of the mountain is Cola. At the top are Mentos. If the Mentos fall in Cola, they make an explosion and a jet of Cola fires up. I touched it. That's a mistake you only once. It healed pretty quickly, but it still hurts a little."**

 **"** **Okay, thanks for the story. Really."**

 **Crumbelina tweaked her hat as she put it back on.**

 **"** **Don't tell anyone about the hat thing, please. It'll ruin me."**

 **"** **How so?"**

 **"** **I'm supposed to be the poshest racer here, and appearance is no exception. If anyone found out that didn't like not having my hat, they'd take it, and I wouldn't be able to go outside or race again. That would be a reputation ruiner. I've got 4 straight wins with the help of the gamers, and I don't want that to end because of a wardrobe disaster."**

 **"** **Oh, right. Reputation."**

 **"** **Sorry. I forgot you don't have a very good one." Crumbelina apologised. "Especially with the girls." She added with a playful smirk.**

 **Gloyd rolled his eyes and chuckled.**

 **"** **I got the prankster to laugh? That's a first."**

 **They looked at each other.**

 **Gloyd looked at where the sun was. High up, as always. But he knew how to tell the time. They had been talking for longer than expected, or just staring at each other than longer than he thought, for the date with Minty that Swizzle had mentioned earlier had just begun.**

 **"** **Huh. That was longer than I thought."**

 **"** **Do you mean the conversation or the staring?"**

 **Gloyd shrugged his shoulders, which made Crumbelina giggle a little. She walked back over to her go-kart.**

 **"** **I'm going for a spin around the track. Wanna come?"**

 **"** **Nah, I think I'll stick around here, plan a few jokes."**

 **Crumbelina glared at him.**

 **"** **Not for you, I swear it. Not Taffyta, either, or Vanellope, pink hair was enough for that girl. Maybe Dora?" He wondered, thinking about Adorabeezle Winterpop, one of the winteriest racers you could ever meet.**

 **"** **Why don't you do the girls a favour and prank Swizzle?"**

 **"** **Prank my best friend? Are you nuts? He'd kill me!"**

 **"** **And you'd respawn. Besides, it'd be a good laugh for everyone."**

 **"** **Except for me and Swizzle, because Swizzle would be angry and I'd be running for the hills to a grave."**

 **Crumbelina giggled again and jumped into her cart.**

 **"** **Just don't prank us girls again anytime soon." She requested. "But, sour drops would better than gobstoppers."**

 **Gloyd watched her car leave. No sound was reaching his ears as his jaw just laid on the floor.**

 **She was right.**

 **Sour drops would be better than gobstoppers.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Prank

**Chapter 3 – The Prank**

 **"** **Gloyd Orangeboar! I swear on the lollipop woods if you prank me one more time I will run over you in my car and leave it on top of you!" She screeched.**

 **Gloyd laughed as he jumped into his car and drove off.**

 **Taffyta was angry.**

 **That could be good, he thought.**

 **It could be bad too, he thought as he drove.**

 **Taffyta jumped into her own car and spat out the lollipop.**

 **Gloyd had taken Crumbelina's suggestion, and melted some sour drops together into a lollipop that he gave to Taffyta as a 'present'. Her reaction to the sour taste was priceless; it was like biting a lemon.**

 **Taffyta was gaining speed, but so was he. He had to find a place to hide. He turned a corner and saw the Diet Cola Mountain.**

 **'** **She just disappeared through the base of mountain, so I followed her, and I passed through.' A slightly twisted variation of what Crumbelina had said entered his mind. He drove straight towards the mountain, and passed through the wall. He heard Taffyta's Pink Lightning skid to a halt. Then he heard a yell of frustration from outside before the car left again. He sighed with relief, and finally took in what he had driven into.**

 **It was amazing. There was a glowing pool of Cola at the bottom of the inside of the mountain, and a huge set of mentos at the top. A pink ramp was either side of the mountain, and there was a track leading up to it. He looked around, as the ramp on the other side had a track leading back down to the track that went around the pool of cola.**

 **"** **This place is awesome...Swizzle would love that jump. Too bad he's with Minty to see this." He muttered.**

 **A flash of blue caught his eye, and he looked in its direction. Nothing was there. He disregarded it and walked around, leaving his car parked beside the wall area that he had come through. He followed the track around to an area that looked like some sort of bed.**

 **"** **A bed? Does someone live here?"**

 **"** **Yeah, I do." A girl's voice stated. It made Gloyd jump, and it didn't sound familiar. He turned in the voice's direction, which had come from above.**

 **There was a girl on the ramp. She had brown hair in pigtails, periwinkle blue eyes and light skin. She was wearing a strawberry red hat shaped like the outside shell of a pomegranate fruit. She had brown t-shirt with a pomegranate picture in the centre, a strawberry red jacket and skirt and brown sneakers covered partly by strawberry red legwarmers.**

 **"** **Who are you?" She asked.**

 **"** **Who are you?" Gloyd repeated.**

 **"** **I asked you first." She challenged.**

 **"** **Fair point. Why don't you come down here and we'll introduce ourselves." He returned.**

 **The girl smirked and skipped down the ramp merrily. She jumped to a stop and leaned forward so she was nearly nose to nose with Gloyd. She grinned at Gloyd's nervous expression.**

 **"** **You look interesting."**

 **"** **Excuse me?"**

 **"** **Who are you?"**

 **Gloyd adjusted his pumpkin hat. "The names Gloyd, Gloyd Orangeboar. And you?"**

 **"** **Pomme Truffleberry."**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Unlockable

**Chapter 4 – The Unlockable**

 **"** **Pomme Truffleberry."**

 **Something hit Gloyd's mind like a brick. "I think I've heard that name before. Aren't you an unlockable?"**

 **"** **A what now?" Pomme asked.**

 **"** **An unlockable. A character that can be unlocked when certain requirements are fulfilled by a player or a racer as they play."**

 **"** **I dunno. I just appeared here. The only thing I can remember is being in a metal cage with a lock on my chest."**

 **"** **That means you were a locked character. We've had plenty of Unlockables appear ever since Vanellope became president, so it's nothing new to me. It would be new if you were prankster."**

 **"** **A prankster?"**

 **"** **You know, someone who plays a lot of jokes on other people."**

 **"** **Oh, you mean like this?" Pomme asked. She hit the floor with her foot. Something squeaked.**

 **Gloyd looked up, only to be completely drenched in a mixture of chocolate milk and caramel. He groaned as he took his hat off and shook his hair out of his face.**

 **"** **Yes, exactly like that. I don't know why I've never thought of doing that one before. Snowanna would hate it."**

 **"** **Snowanna?"**

 **"** **One of the main racers. There were 15 original characters, and who knows how many unlockable ones. You were one of the unlockables, it seems. But why are you living all the way out here?"**

 **"** **Because I don't have a house. I appeared in the forest."**

 **"** **Well, how long have you been here for?"**

 **"** **About 2 weeks."**

 **"** **2 weeks?"**

 **"** **That is what I just said, Gloyd." She flicked his nose and grinned.**

 **"** **So, what do you do here?"**

 **"** **Not much, just look around and stay away from the others."**

 **Pomme saw Gloyd's cart from the corner of her eye and ran over to it. She inspected it carefully.**

 **"** **Hey, be careful what you touch! That's my cart, and I can't break it."**

 **"** **Why not? I don't remember hearing that big announcer voice say you were on the Roster tomorrow."**

 **"** **You know about the Roster?"**

 **"** **The selection of nine characters every day, right? That Vanellope Von Schweetz girl is on it almost every time, just like that Taffyta Muttonfudge girl too."**

 **"** **Right, that thing. Well, it's the first nine racers to cross the finish line in the Random Roster Race. I came tenth."**

 **"** **Just behind Minty Zaki and Swizzle Malarkey."**

 **"** **Right, those two."**

 **Pomme continued to look at the car.**

 **"** **So, how does this work?"**

 **"** **What, the cart? You just push the start button, shift the gear and accelerate or brake when needed. It's pretty easy when you get the hang of it."**

 **Pomme jumped into the seat and pressed the green start button. The engine burst into action, making her squeak with shock.**

 **"** **Careful, the engine does that a lot."**

 **"** **Right, thanks for the heads up. So, if I'm an unlockable character, that means I must know how to drive."**

 **"** **I suppose so, yeah."**

 **"** **Mind if I take it for a spin?"**

 **"** **Huh?"**

 **"** **Can I take your car for a spin?"**

 **Gloyd gave it a few moments of thought. "Fine. Just try not to crash it."**

 **"** **Understood." Pomme stated with a salute. They both chuckled.**

 **Pomme shifted the gear stick around as she accelerated.**

 **She was a natural.**

 ** _'_** ** _I mean, she's supposed be a natural at driving as an unlockable character.'_** **Gloyd thought.** ** _'But I can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something.'_**

 **Gloyd watched as Pomme drove up the pink ramp and took the jump.**

 **She wasn't going fast enough. Gloyd saw it just as soon as she did. She squealed.**

 **And in a flash of blue light, she was gone.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Glitch

**Chapter 5 – The Glitch**

 **She just...disappeared.**

 **With his cart.**

 **"** **What in Sugar Rush...? Pomme?" Gloyd called.**

 **"** **Yeah?" Pomme's voice came from behind him, making him jump.**

 **He turned around to see Pomme and his cart behind him, all in one piece.**

 **"** **What the-? How?" He was dumbfounded.**

 **Pomme was confused. "Um, is something wrong?"**

 **Now he knew what was off with her.**

 **"** **You're a glitch!"**

 **"** **Excuse me?"**

 **Gloyd cleared his throat. "You are a glitch. Vanellope used to be one too until the game reset when she crossed the finish line. I have a feeling that what you'll need to do. And we've got to get you into a Random Roster Race so you can do that."**

 **"** **Random Roster Race? A glitch? Hold on, are you saying I'm a game mistake?"**

 **"** **No, I'm saying that some of your code must have gone missing or been locked away somewhere in the Code Area that Vanellope looks after in her castle, and it probably happened after you were unlocked. We can fix it by having you cross the finish line in a Random Roster Race, or if we tell Vanellope that your code is missing, she might be able to find it in the Code Area."**

 **"** **But what if I like being a glitch?"**

 **"** **Like being a glitch? Why would you like being a glitch?"**

 **Pomme disappeared from the car seat and reappeared on the ramp, dangling her legs over the side. She disappeared again and reappeared on the other side of the ramp. She jumped and disappeared again, reappearing right in front of Gloyd's face.**

 **"** **Whoa!" Gloyd exclaimed.**

 **Pomme chuckled. "I like it because I can teleport anywhere in the game, even the outskirts of the Sundae Mountains, or the depths of the Candycane Forest. I can go anywhere."**

 **"** **That...sounds pretty cool, actually. Can you glitch with other people?"**

 **Pomme put her hands on his shoulders, grinned and disappeared, taking him with her. It was a flash of black and blue before they reappeared at the top of a candy cane tree. Gloyd immediately hopped off of the branch they were standing on.**

 **"** **Whoa, so you can glitch with others!"**

 **"** **Only tried it once, and that was just now. I've never had a friend to do it with before."**

 **"** **Race you back to the mountain?"**

 **"** **Nah, I'd beat you."**

 **"** **No you won't."**

 **"** **Why not?"**

 **"** **You're on a double stripe. Double stripes break."**

 **On cue, the branch that Pomme was on disappeared, and she fell into the Taffy pond below. She came back up and laughed, glitching on to same branch as Gloyd.**

 **"** **Very funny, Gloyd, very funny. It looks like that prank got me back for the chocolate-caramel mix earlier." Pomme stated. She took his hand and glitched them back to the mountain, where they appeared next to Gloyd's cart.**

 **Dizzy and feeling sick from the glitching, Gloyd stumbled backwards. Not knowing that they were still holding hands, Gloyd bought Pomme down with him, and they both yelped out in surprised.**

 **"** **Well, hello there." Pomme muttered, staring him in the eye as she pushed herself up off of him.**

 **"** **Could you, I don't know, get off?"**

 **Pomme sat on his legs, grinning with a plan forming. Gloyd sat up and leant against his car bumper. He sighed.**

 **"** **What are you planning? That's the same grin I have when I'm planning a prank."**

 **"** **Well, I'm planning a prank as well."**

 **"** **You are? For who?"**

 **"** **Well, I don't know anyone yet." Pomme replied. "Have you ever seen the flavoured icicle cave in the Sundae Mountains?"**

 **"** **I've heard of them, never been in person, though."**

 **Pomme grabbed his knees and glitched again, bringing him with her again.**

 **They reappeared in a place that made Gloyd shiver uncontrollably. They were in the centre of a cave covered with multicoloured icicles. Pomme glitched away and reappeared again, holding two pink iciciles. She held one out, and licked the second.**

 **Gloyd took the one she held out and licked it as well.**

 **"** **Strawberries?"**

 **"** **This is where most ice and winter based characters come for a treat."**

 **"** **Winter and ice?"**

 **"** **Yup."**

 **"** **Oh no. Can you get us out of here, now?"**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Does anyone else know about this place?"**

 **"** **Not that I've ever seen."**

 **A voice came through a tunnel from their right. It was followed by a girlish squeal and giggle.**

 **"** **No, Swizz, stop it!" It was Minty.**

 **Gloyd face palmed. "Get us out of here, now."**

 **Why?"**

 **"** **I'll explain later. Glitch us, now!" Gloyd rushed her.**

 **Pomme took his hand and glitched them away just as Swizzle and Minty entered the room.**

 **"** **Whoa..."Minty gaped.**

 **"** **I found this place on a drive by a few days ago. The icicles taste of different flavours. I've only tried pink and green. Strawberry and lime, by the way." Swizzle explained.**

 **"** **It's amazing, Swizzle. I can't believe you bought me here."**

 **"** **Well, I thought you might like to see it. And taste it, no less."**

 **"** **You mean the icicles are like lollipops?" Minty asked.**

 **Swizzle nodded. Minty squealed with delight and without thinking, placed a kiss on Swizzle's cheek before running to find an icicle that was pink or green.**

 **If Swizzle went any hotter from blushing, he'd melt the icicles.**

 **Gloyd and Pomme reappeared inside of the Diet Cola Mountain. Gloyd sighed with relief.**

 **"** **So Orangeboar, care to explain?"**

 **"** **The boy was Swizzle Malarkey, he's my best friend, he's on a date with Minty Zaki, that was the squealing girl, and he told me to leave him and his date alone while they went through the Sundae Mountains."**

 **"** **Wow, way to put it bluntly, pumpkin head."**

 **"** **Pumpkin head?"**

 **"** **Your new nickname. I think I'll let you be my first friend here in Sugar Rush."**

 **"** **We were friends from the first time we talked, Pomme."**

 **"** **Can I ask you something?"**

 **"** **What is it?"**

 **"** **How do we stop me from being a game glitch, but also keep my glitching powers?"**

 **Gloyd gave it some thought. "I'm not sure, but I think Vanellope would know. Can you glitch us to the castle?"**

 **"** **Sure, but who is this Vanellope?"**

 **"** **She's the president, coded to be princess, of Sugar Rush. She lives in the castle with Sour Bill, and keeps everything in check with the code. She should be able to help you. She used to be a glitch as well." Gloyd explained. "Still is, on that note, but we all got our memories back, and she forgave us for the past."**

 **"** **Forgave you for the past? What happened?" Pomme asked.**

 **Gloyd shuddered. "We – and by we, I mean every racer in Sugar Rush – treated her like trash. She used to be the glitch, the unsafe girl who was an accident waiting to happen. She was forbidden to race, forbidden to drive, forbidden to even show herself. And when King Candy – no, Turbo – tried to destroy her code and delete her completely, he locked up all of our memories. She was our old princess before Turbo took over, and we treated her like a gummy worm in a taffy swamp." Gloyd explained. "We just left her alone, with no one to help her when she needed it."**

 **"** **How could you?" Pomme asked, her eyes wide.**

 **"** **In our defence, Turbo locked up all memories of her being our princess 15 years ago, and literally almost succeeded in destroying her code completely, throwing her out of her castle and giving her the outfit and sweets in her hair she still has today, and making her live her life as a glitch for 15 years." Gloyd explained. He put his right hand on his left elbow and blushed. "We were awful to her. And I regret every part of it."**

 **"** **You like her, don't you?"**

 **Gloyd froze. "What are talking about, of course I don't. Besides, she already likes someone else."**

 **"** **Huh?"**

 **"** **Rancis Fluggerbutter. Another boy in the game. He's a total poshie. A perfect match for Crumbelina, I might add." He chuckled at the thought. Pomme just rolled her eyes.**

 **"** **Well, let's go see President Vanellope and get her to fix my code."**

 **"** **It's a good thing I got a new cart upgrade that got added to the game update a few days ago."**

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **Gloyd jumped into his car and pushed a button. The back area moved around until another seat showed up.**

 **"** **Apparently, there are two players able to race, so they were given the chance to either race against each other in single seat cars, or switch to double seat mode and race as a team. I upgraded my cart just in case that happened and I made it on to the Roster."**

 **Pomme jumped into the back seat.**

 **"** **Well, let's speed this along!"**

 **Gloyd nodded, and allowed Pomme to glitch herself, him and his cart out of the mountain and to the entrance gate of the castle. They drove up to reach it, and Gloyd stopped at the guards.**

 **"** **Reason for visiting?"**

 **"** **This girl's an unlockable." Gloyd replied.**

 **"** **Hi!" Pomme exclaimed cheerfully.**

 **"** **Unlockable name?"**

 **"** **Pomme Truffleberry." Pomme declared. The guards gasped immediately.**

 **"** **Pomme Truffleberry, President Vanellope has been searching for you ever since you were unlocked. She would like to see you straight away."**

 **Gloyd drove into the castle grounds, and parked his car outside. He and Pomme jumped out and headed into the castle. Vanellope was in the throne room, talking to Sour Bill.**

 **"** **And make sure the Candycane Forest track is checked as well. We had a nasty crash with Dora and Snow, and we can't let that happen again. They had to respawn, it was so bad. I don't want that to occur to any other racers." Vanellope explained.**

 **"** **Yes, President. Oh, you seem to have guests." Sour Bill explained.**

 **Vanellope turned around, and her face lit up with anger.**

 **"** **Sour Bill, you may go. Remember the tracks." Sour Bill nodded and left.**

 **Gloyd braced himself. "Might want to cover your ears."**

 **Pomme did as she was told.**

 **"** **Gloyd Orangeboar! The next you replace my shampoo with pink hair dye, you will get a punishment worse than the Fungeon!" Vanellope yelled.**

 **Pomme flinched at the anger in her voice.**

 **Vanellope cleared her throat and smoothed down her skirt. "Now that that's out of the way, how can I help you? And what happened to you?"**

 **"** **I was pranked, by her. Chocolate milk and caramel mix. The guards said you've been looking for an Unlockable character."**

 **"** **Yes, and?"**

 **"** **Well, I think I found her. Meet Pomme Truffleberry."**


	6. Author's Note - Important!

**Author's Note - Very Important!**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to update a lot recently.**

 **I have prepublic examinations coming up so I have to use most of my time to revise for the many tests I must sit through - two of them are 2 hours long!**

 **So, as a result, I cannot update soon, but you'll get the notification (or not) for when the next chapter is up.**

 **Sorry if this disappoints - I know a lot of you readers are really supportive and your reviews help me a lot!**

 **Your friendly author,**

 **Coconut.**


End file.
